The Kissed
by Kagamusha
Summary: PRESENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. The Kissed

Hello all, just wanted to say that I've only seen the movies and I haven't read the books (yet). So if there's any mistakes (and there will be) you know why. If you really want to inform me of what really happened and add to my knowledge of LoR (which isn't much I'll admit) go ahead, if you don't really care that's okay too. It's fine with me either way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Lord of the Rings (but how I wish I owned Legolas!!)  
  
*a* = Bold/italics 'a' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter one; The Kissed  
  
"No way!"  
  
"So way!"  
  
"As if! Couldn't happen!"  
  
"Oh, you know it could!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"You just want it to happen to you!"  
  
"Teresa, shut up and read my lips, it's impossible for you to have sex with Legolas! He's not real!"  
  
"You just know I have a better chance than you!"  
  
"No one has any chance with him!"  
  
"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" Mari screamed at us as we elapsed into a quick silence. Ah, yes, Mari, a tall, usually simple, quiet Asian girl who was always the one to settle the arguments. We had been walking away from 8th grade teachers and books for almost twenty minutes and brawled all the way.  
  
"Could too." Teresa, another Asian, but not as tall or quiet, whispered.  
  
"Could not."  
  
"Could too."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!" she said raising her voice.  
  
"No!"  
  
"*YES*!"  
  
"*NO*!"  
  
"*SHUT UP ALREADY*!!" Mari hollered again, "Every day! You two bicker about Legolas! Enough already!"  
  
"Peach is always the one to start it." Teresa mumbled.  
  
"I am not!" I, an average American with long brown hair argued back.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"No, stop it!" Mari shouted covering her ears, "Not listening! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, not listening!" she sang as we continued shouting over her.  
  
This was a typical day of my life. We were always taking sides for something small. Ever since the Lord of the Rings came out on movie, almost every girl who saw Legolas fell in love; Teresa and I were definitely on his top ten-lover list.  
  
We rounded another corner in our slow paced walk. We always walked home together and ever since we knew each other, nothing different ever happened, but this day was...special, so to speak.  
  
I smelt an awful stench and wondered what it was, as soon as I took my eyes off of Teresa, I gasped, nearly falling over in surprise. My friends' heads shot up and looked at what I was gawking at then froze, completely speechless. Ahead of us was a long stretch of sidewalk and standing in the distance was the most ugly creature I had ever seen pulling back an arrow, his aim directly on us.  
  
A blood-curdling scream escaped from Teresa's throat and the creature winced at the sudden high-pitched noise. An arrow screamed through the air and I watched as it just barely grazed Teresa's neck, throwing back her long black hair.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, he snatched another arrow from his quill, pulled back the string, and released the weapon. It felt as if time had stopped along with my heart. I could feel nothing. I looked for the arrow, then half gasped, half choked. It had landed in the center of my left shoulder.  
  
The pain flooded in powerful waves and I must have screamed because there was a painful ringing in my throat and ears. I dropped to one knee and tried hard to stay strong and not cry. Mari and Teresa had run frantically to safety, thinking I had done the same.  
  
I looked up to see two more creatures in the distance, shooting and coming closer.  
  
'Orcs. Of course.' I thought as their arrows hissed passed me, 'I never thought my death would come this soon.'  
  
I felt myself falling, and I felt the immense pain in my arm, but somehow I didn't feel the powerful arm around my waist. I was pulled up and onto a horse, a warm body behind me, then I felt something I had never felt before.  
  
It was like a wave of air, but it pushed *through* my body and I was forced back into the chest armor of the rider, his arm still wrapped around my middle. My vision blurred, and I heard nothing, but I felt the movement of the horse and a cooling of a deep shade.  
  
I smelt moss, grass, and was it pine? Oak maybe? Colors flew through my mind, dark, green and brown-- a forest?  
  
'But no, there's no forest for miles. No, it's impossible.' I thought.  
  
We stopped, and the rider swiftly lifted himself off the horse and then picked me up. He carried me in his arms and then set me on the ground, a soft, mossy grass comforting me underneath.  
  
A few moments later I felt a cool, wet cloth swiftly sweeping across my face, relieving my senses. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I made an effort to speak, but it only came out in squeaks.  
  
Move; I could move my head. I let it fall to my left, but couldn't get it back, why couldn't I move? My eyes opened a slit and saw a long, narrow object-- the arrow! The gentle sweeping of the damp cloth stopped. I moved my wrist, desperately trying to regain all consciousness.  
  
I watched as he took hold of the arrow, then tried to pull it out. The pain was so bad I tried to scream again, but no sound came out. I felt him put a firm hand on my shoulder, his thumb and index finger around the arrow. Then, with his free hand, he yanked it out.  
  
I took deep breaths, trying to ease the pain. He poured a liquid that stung over the wound and then wrapped it in a soft cloth. The pain lessened as the fluid seeped into my skin.  
  
I felt his arm slip around my shoulder, my neck resting in the crook of his elbow, the same strong arm that had lifted me on his horse. I felt a cup at my lips and tasted what I thought to be cold water, but somehow different. It left a strange aftertaste, sweet and sugary, but almost sour. Suddenly, my mind cleared and my eyes fluttered open.  
  
As my eyes were adjusting to my dim settings, I sat up with the help of the stranger. I saw that I was in a forest, though I didn't see how it was possible. I looked at the man who had been so gentle with me and my breath was gone.  
  
There, kneeling beside me was Legolas, the man of all our dreams. I was completely speechless, but my voice soon recovered.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" I asked backing up and staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"No, this is no dream." He replied.  
  
I practically drooled over the sound of his voice, but then his words hit me.  
  
"Then where am I? Why am I here?" I was almost frantic, but managed to keep it together.  
  
"You, lady Peach, are in Middle Earth."  
  
"No, see, that's impos- hey, how did you know my name?"  
  
"Many know your name milady."  
  
"What? How? How is my name known?"  
  
"You are the kissed."  
  
"What? The kissed? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I am unable to tell you unfortunately, but I can tell you this, you are in the greatest of danger."  
  
"And what danger would this be?"  
  
"The orcs. They are not much of a threat when they have no help or are in small numbers, but these are not ordinary. They are being guided by Saruman, a great sorcerer."  
  
"But why are they after me? How were they in my world and how am I in theirs?"  
  
"Like I said, you are the kissed, they will make great attempts to kill you. Until you are dead, they will not rest. That's why I came into your world."  
  
"But *how*?" I asked getting impatient.  
  
"When he sent his orcs, Saruman made a rip in time. The rip led to your dimension, allowing them to go there and you to come here. By simply walking through it you can travel through the worlds, but it is not easy to find or make. I was told I had to find it and bring you here, along with about twenty others. We all were given horses and searched for the portal, but only I found it. You can't see them, there's nothing to see, so when I rode into it, I didn't even know, it was an accident. We are far from the portal yet, it will close in a matter of minutes, I imagine the orcs are long gone."  
  
I fell to my knees, "So you're basically telling me I'll never be able to go back to my world? I will never see my family or friends, never go back to my school, my church, my entire life has just been erased."  
  
"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm saying. You belong in this world, because you are--"  
  
"The kissed." I finished.  
  
~*~  
  
We had rode on into the deep forest for what seemed like hours then night fell among the trees. We stopped and Legolas built a fire. He went out to "explore" and for some reason, I didn't question, even though I knew it wasn't what he meant to do.  
  
I sat against a mighty tree and pulled Legolas' cape around me. I watched the flames dancing in the gentle breeze, trying to sleep. I closed my eyes which had become heavy and sore from the smoke mingling with the air.  
  
I tried desperately to fall asleep, but a foul smell would not allow me. I kept my eyes closed, trying to place the smell, knowing it was familiar, then it hit me, orcs!  
  
My heart beat rapidly as I ripped off the cape and threw it over the fire, smothering it to ashes. They weren't far, but they weren't near enough to see me, not yet anyway. I ran like mad in the opposite direction, running was not only the one thing I knew I could pass with flying colors, it was practically my hobby.  
  
I pushed my strength farther than my body was used to, my chest ready to burst. My legs ached, but the coldness of the night numbed them and I ran on. I dodged trees, leaping over rotted logs and sharp rocks, but there was one rock I did not see.  
  
I ran over it with full speed, noticing my mistake only after I had begun to fall. The rock cut into my leg, splitting the skin from my thigh to my ankle, scraping the bone. I fell into shock and felt nothing around me, but I saw myself falling down a hill, and knew that when I stopped, I hit my head hard, and fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
And now, if you'll be so kind as to do your part and review, I would appreciate it very much. To any "flamers" out there: consider yourselves welcome to "flame", but don't consider it to be received as you intend it to. Any-let's refer to it as advice-you send in, will be read and considered. If it's constructive, I'll take it into consideration and re- post that page with corrections added. Thank you for your time. 


	2. Luinlosloth

Thanks for reviewing you guys, I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
*a* = italics/bold 'a' = thoughts  
  
Chapter two; A New Home  
  
White, white, white, my world was white. I could not move or see or hear, but I saw white. A thought shot across my mind.  
  
"Snow." I whispered to myself, not knowing why I said it, I knew it was not really snow.  
  
A small spot of blue entered my vision and, among the "snow", it looked like a blue flower.  
  
"Blue snow flower." I whispered again, then realized I could move, hear, feel, and speak, but nothing more.  
  
I heard a bird whistling in the distance and felt a breeze gently wrap around me. A mossy grass was underneath me and I knew I was outside, but outside where? I tried to remember something, anything, but nothing came to mind.  
  
I heard light pattering sounds getting louder and the thought of horses immediately came to mind.  
  
"She's here," yelled an older, worn voice next to me.  
  
I was surprised at the sound, especially since I just noticed the warmth that had been right next to me for quite sometime. I opened my eyes, but the blinding light of the sun only made the "snow" whiter than before.  
  
I closed my eyes and came to my senses a few moments later, regretting it once I felt the over-whelming pain. I felt someone taking me into their arms and pick me up and opened my eyes once again. I looked up into the face of a man with long, straight brown hair.  
  
He looked back at me with kindness in his eyes, and I knew I was in good hands, but it was my last thought before blacking out once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later...  
  
I groaned and rolled to one side, my leg aching, but not as sharp a pain like before. I looked around to see I was in a richly furnished room and very large, very comfortable bed. A thick comforter lay on top of me, beautifully decorated with exotic flowers around a powerful waterfall and mighty trees.  
  
I slid off to one side of the bed and carefully limped to the nearest window. I leaned against the wall for support and saw I was wearing a nightgown made of a soft pale green silk. I lifted the skirt to see my leg bandaged from top to bottom looking like whomever did it really knew what he was doing.  
  
'Yuck. A dress.' I thought, then wondered why I despised the gown so terribly.  
  
It was a beautiful garment with spaghetti tank-top sleeves and bunched together in the middle. It was pinched in the back to showoff my figure and draped just a bit further than my ankles and slit where it ended, but still, I hated it with all my heart.  
  
I decided I would not where dresses as long as I was given a choice, but my question was, was I even in a position to argue of what my attire may be? I reached for the handle on the window and gently forced it downward.  
  
I shifted my weight to the pane of the window and slowly, it opened. I looked out into the distance, there were mountains far into the land and a village below. A few people were walking and talking here and there, but they seemed strange, wrong in some sort of way.  
  
I was so concentrated on trying to figure out just *what* was wrong with them that I didn't hear anyone enter.  
  
"You're awake," A man said standing in the doorway as I jumped in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," I replied, "if I may ask, where am I?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell, Middle Earth, and I am Elrohnd. Who might you be?"  
  
"I? I don't know who I am to tell you the truth. I have lost all memory. I know not that I am nor what I am nor where I come from. I fear I have no home."  
  
"Then consider this your home."  
  
I was completely speechless, "Oh, no, I could never impose-"  
  
"Then consider it a gift." He interrupted.  
  
I paused for a moment, wondering if I should except. He seemed intent in keeping me here, I supposed I might as well.  
  
"Thank you kind sir," I said thankfully, wondering if I should bow or something; I didn't. "May I ask for something I feel rather embarrassed about," I asked.  
  
"Anything," He answered generously.  
  
"Well, um," I stammered blushing, "I'd rather, not where dresses. I don't exactly know why, but they bother me."  
  
He laughed at the simple request as I stood there blushing to an even deeper red.  
  
"Dear child, of course, you may have whatever makes you comfortable."  
  
From that day on I lived the ways of an elf. I learned their graceful language and there past along with other races'. I was told of the great battle, the ring, and of course, how it was destroyed after the perilous journey made by Frodo and his companions.  
  
For some reason, my greatest joy came from running, which was what I saw as an excuse to wear pants instead of dresses. The women of Rivendell thought of it strange and wrong for a girl my age, or any for that matter.  
  
I heard them whispering like little mice about me, but I didn't care for their gossip, or many other feminine things to tell you the truth. When I was told of the warriors who risked their lives for the sake of others and always kept going, I was inspired.  
  
I watched one day as an archer practiced in private, or so he thought! When he was tired afterward, I was more anxious than ever. He left his bow and quill behind like always and walked away, knowing they would be safe.  
  
As soon as I could no longer hear his footsteps, I leaped from my hiding and ran for the weapons. I had no guilt for touching and using his things; it wasn't like I was going to hurt them anyway. I slowly picked up the bow, admiring its weight, beauty, and carvings along the sides. I had watched enough to know what to do, basically.  
  
I held the bow in my left hand and took an arrow in the other. I placed the arrow at my arm's length then pulled it back. I knew to hit the tree ahead of me in the distance, you had to pull the string back fairly far, so I stretched my arm back till it would go no more, then, twang!  
  
The arrow shot through the air and skidded to a stop in the ground without getting even near to the tree.  
  
'Wow,' I thought, 'this is a lot harder than it looks!"  
  
I pulled another arrow out of the quill and pulled back the string to try again, but before I could let it go, a hand slid over mine and held it tight, keeping the arrow in place. I gasped in shock at the interrupter.  
  
I tilted my head backward to see the archer who owned the weapons smirking and raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed into a scarlet red.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, seriously, sorry, I'll go now." I said ripping away from the brown-golden haired elf and setting the bow and quills where he had left them.  
  
"You know you should be more quiet, I could hear you from a mile away," He said still smirking.  
  
"That's right, you can hear extra sharp can't you." I replied.  
  
"You mean you can't?" he asked his smile wiped from his face and replaced with curiousity.  
  
"I'm not an elf." I replied over my shoulder as I trotted away still slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hey," he called to me as I turned, "you want to learn how shoot an arrow?"  
  
"Who, me?" I asked dumbfounded, "Uh, yeah."  
  
"Strange girl," He said shaking his head, "I'll teach you if you'll listen."  
  
"Wow really?" I asked excited.  
  
He nodded as I walked back to him.  
  
"Thank you! I've been a bit too embarrassed to ask anyone to teach me, I already have a reputation for being boyish."  
  
He chuckled, "Oh so you're Elrohnd's adopted girl."  
  
"I have a name you know."  
  
"I know. It's Luinlosloth. Why did he name you that?"  
  
"Well, for one I didn't remember my name, and two, it was the first thing I said."  
  
"Luinlosloth?"  
  
"Well, obviously it wasn't in elvish. When I said it, it was 'Blue Snow Flower' so that's what he named me."  
  
"But why did you say that?"  
  
"I don't really know, I think it was because I saw white when I was half- unconscious and a spot of blue, the first thing that came to mind was a blue flower in the snow, so I said it to myself out-loud. Little did I know there was Elrohnd right beside me the whole time. So, now that you know my name and the history behind it, how about you tell me yours?"  
  
"My name's Turnar."  
  
"Master of the fire?"  
  
"My father named me, he wanted me to be a sorcerer and be someone who stood out, who did something, I wished to arch."  
  
"You have a mind of your own, that's a good thing." I replied smiling.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
~*~  
  
At my third year staying in Rivendell, my passion towards fighting only grew. I knew many powerful people, some taught me medicine, others fighting techniques or spells. When Elrohnd finally found how I used most of my afternoon time, instead of being cross for not knowing, I received the finest of long-bows and swiftest of arrows held in a strong quill set by my dresser.  
  
I ran to thank him as soon as I could for understanding that I had different passions than Arwen. By this time, Arwen had become like a sister to me, but there were many things I was jealous for.  
  
First of all, her skin was fair and pale as the moon, soft as silk, beautiful. Her lips were full and her hair was always perfect. Beauty-wise, I envied her eyes most of all. Those deep, dark blue never-ending puddles were what I thought to be the most beautiful of all.  
  
She was kind and fair and loving and generous. She was feminine and a follower yet made decisions of her own. Elrohnd was her actual father, which would never change, but I was only an orphan. Most of all, she had Aragorn.  
  
Of course she was always nice to me, always kind and loving and passionate, but she teased me for my boyish acts. For running and striving to be a warrior I was scolded, but I knew it was because she didn't want to see me hurt.  
  
I compared to her was almost the exact opposite. My skin was tan and unnoticeable freckles kissed my nose and cheeks. My lips were thinner and my eyes were strange. A sea-green-blue encircled the iris and separated inside. Sparks of mischievous yellow dodged the slashes of dark green and blue.  
  
My hair was always pulled back and out of my way in a ponytail then braided. I was swift, curious, mischievous, and strong-minded. I let nothing get in my way or put me down, and I was impatient when it came to others. When I was learning I would strive till I was at my very best, no matter what it took.  
  
I loved to arch, especially now that I was better at it and had the bow and quill from father, but I felt I need something else. When I told this to Tunar, he suggested taking up the sword.  
  
"It would probably make you stronger than you already are and improve you movements till you quick as a real elf." He said.  
  
"Oh?" I replied, "you don't trust my speed as it is? I have been practicing and as the days pass, I get faster than before." I bragged smiling.  
  
"Well then you cocky little thing, why don't you put it to the test with a *real* elf?" he tempted.  
  
"Why not?" I replied still smiling confidently.  
  
"No human can beat me, no matter how much they practice."  
  
"Hey! You don't know if I'm human or what so don't start making suggestions."  
  
"What else could you be? You don't have the ears or eyes of an elf so that rules you out, you're too tall to be a hobbit and they too have pointed ears, and there's no way you're a dwarf, I know that for sure!"  
  
"What of a wizard? Or sorceress?"  
  
"You don't know magic!"  
  
"I know some! Maybe I never knew it because I was never taught!"  
  
"No, no way! You're closer to a human than anything else."  
  
"Men are weak! I will never be one of them! They cannot jump, they cannot run, and they are too stubborn to see the truth!"  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"You don't know if that really is the truth."  
  
"You know some humans can run fairly fast."  
  
"No, all the running I've ever seen was much too slow."  
  
"Who was it running?"  
  
"Aragorn mostly."  
  
"He's pretty fast!"  
  
"If you consider him fast then I don't recommend underestimating me."  
  
"Okay, come on, first one to your house wins."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me you're going to risk running that long trail and through the village?"  
  
"It's not fun without the village!"  
  
"Okay, it's your funeral."  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Set."  
  
"Go!" we both cried as we blasted forward.  
  
He was a very good runner, swift and quick on his feet, but I was only using half my speed to stay neck-and-neck with him.  
  
'Once we hit the village, then I'll show him my real speed. Those women will finally see what I've come to. I'll show them all for teasing me!'  
  
We rounded the corner and hit the village; I went full speed leaving Tunar in he dust. At sharp turns I couldn't run through, I hit the wall and jumped off, regaining my speed once I hit the ground.  
  
My house was close and I saw Tunar catching up, so I teased him by staying only two feet ahead. Once we neared the wall of my house, I didn't stop going; I ran up the wall and flipped over back onto my feet.  
  
Both of us were out of breath, he so much he dropped to one knee and I so much I could barely talk, but soon the words came.  
  
"Ha! I beat you! I knew I could! Never underestimate the power of a girl!" I gloated as he smiled and stood.  
  
"You win, fair race," he said holding out his hand to shake.  
  
I gladly shook hands with him as people got a good look at the strange human girl who beat an elf by a mile, whispering to others.  
  
"I now understand." Tunar said to me.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"I understand why you know you're not human, that speed, that it not the human gene."  
  
"I told you! But then, what am I?"  
  
Just then, Elrohnd appeared above on the balcony.  
  
"Luinlosloth, what do you think you were doing?" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh God," I whispered, "Tunar, get out while you can, go!" I warned as he slipped away and hid in the nearest bush.  
  
"Get up here now!" Elrohnd yelled.  
  
I sighed then crouched down. Suddenly I sprang up and shot into the air, grabbing the railing and swinging over on the balcony high above. I knew the people would be talking to themselves of the "strange girl who runs faster than elves and jumps ten stories high."  
  
"You know better than to run through the village, you and I both know your speed and you could have hurt someone!" Elrohnd scolded.  
  
"Yes father." I replied meekly looking away.  
  
He sighed and walked inside.  
  
"I wish not to punish you," he said and I relaxed being very relieved, "but," 'Damn it!' "you knew you shouldn't have done it. Therefore you shall stay inside for the next two days and the remainder of this one."  
  
"No, father please!" I begged, "I beg of you, choose any other punishment, just don't make me stay in here, I'll die!"  
  
"You will not die!" he roared, "And you will learn the ways Arwen learned when she was your age!"  
  
It felt like I couldn't breathe, I had promised myself to never, never let myself be turned into Arwen! It wasn't because she wasn't a good person to be like, heaven knows, but I had always wanted to be a warrior and if I turned into Arwen, I had no chance.  
  
Elrohnd left me as I sunk down on my knees after closing the balcony doors. Any other girl would have sobbed her heart content, but I would not be so weak. I stood and walked to my room feeling empty.  
  
I sighed as I lied on my bed and thought about what I was or could be. I wondered and imagined a beautiful race full of beautiful people like I had imagined my real mother and father before, but I knew it was all a fantasy.  
  
I thought of swords and fights and how hard I would have to work at the mastering of it and smiled at the thought. I loved challenges, especially hard ones. I thought of my sword and how heavy it would be so I *did* get stronger. It would be *really* heavy.  
  
I thought of my speed and movements my magic and my strength. Then my thoughts were broken by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
A woman walked in carrying cloth and needles and thread.  
  
"Master Elrohnd sent me here," she said.  
  
"For what?" I asked carelessly, still lying on my bed.  
  
"Embroidery lessons." She replied.  
  
I laughed out-loud, "Embroidery? He expects me to sew little flowers on a piece of cloth?" I laughed again.  
  
"No, not expects, orders," she replied, "and I am to keep you here till you do."  
  
I gasped, 'no way!' after sensing the girl knew magic and really could keep me here!  
  
~*~  
  
Will she ever survive? Find out next time! Later! 


	3. The Gift of the Sword

MPD: Hey all, sorry I haven't written for so long, my life's been so crazy and jumbled I could never edit or go over any of QoL's chapters!! But hey, guess what? I'm starting to read the LoR books! I'm so proud of myself! They're really good but everything goes so slow!  
  
QoL: Schoolwork, schoolwork, schoolwork!! I'm up to my elbows in schoolwork damn it!! Writing is the last thing on my mind!!  
  
'a' = thoughts *a* = bold/italics  
  
Chapter three; The Gift of the Sword  
  
It had been a week since I was locked away in my room and when father saw my large and messy stitches, my sentence worsened from two days to two weeks. My eyes were sore from looking too hard at the thread and my fingers stung from all the pricks I had given myself. Sometimes I did it on purpose, to keep me awake, to try and see if it really was just a nightmare, or just because it was my small way of cutting my wrists.  
  
I tried harder to thread my needle over again as it slipped from the eye and grunted in frustration. I leaned my head against the straight-back chair and rubbed my eyes. There was a sharp knock at the door and my Mistress of Torture stood to open it. A young boy stood with a letter in hand.  
  
"This is for you Miss." The messenger said handing her the piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you." she replied politely handing the young elf a few gold coins.  
  
She closed the door when he had left and broke the wax seal holding the message closed. Her kind eyes moved rapidly, then coming to the end of the letter, she blushed and she breathed harder smiling slightly. Remembering that I was still in the room and watching her with intensity, she folded the note once again and put it in her belt.  
  
"Luinlosloth," she addressed me.  
  
"Madame?" I asked, hoping she was needed elsewhere.  
  
"Please excuse me for a few moments, I expect your stitches to be neat and done by the time I get back, am I understood?"  
  
"Yes Madame." I said almost smiling.  
  
As soon as she had closed and locked the door, I laughed half-sanely. I threw the embroidery to the ground and spun in circles. I took my hair down from its tight bun and loosely braided it. I went to my dresser and took out two small pieces of old, worn dark blue cloth and slipped them over my hands, gloves that had no fingers whatsoever.  
  
I ran to the window and opened it wide, startling doves that had settled there into a frightened flight. I saw a spider on the pane of the window and let it crawl into the palm of my hand. I was admiring its beauty when I heard someone whisper my name from below. I looked down to be face to face with Tunar hanging on to the vines growing on the wall.  
  
"You elves are too damn light you know that?" I said jokingly.  
  
"Is that all you say to someone you haven't seen in a week and just risked his life to get you out of hell?" he asked smirking.  
  
"So *you* wrote the letter!" I said.  
  
"Who else could do such a marvelous job?"  
  
I laughed at the humorless statement.  
  
"So," I continued, "what's phase two of your *marvelous* scheme?"  
  
"Phase two would be to convince you to climb down this wall with me."  
  
"And what happens when my Mistress returns?"  
  
"She won't for a while, you've got time."  
  
"Just what did you write in that letter?" I asked swinging my leg over the widow pane.  
  
"Not much," he said as we climbed down, "something down the lines of 'I have watched you from afar for so long, I wish to meet you. Whenever I see you my blood runs dry from your intense beauty and my heart stops, the only one I want is you, my love. Come and meet me in the garden at the end of the village and wear that blue silk dress I like so much.' And signed it 'Your Secret Admirer'."  
  
"And how is that to buy me so much time?" I asked, "the garden is near and when there's no one there and she sees it was only a joke she'll come storming back more mad than ever!"  
  
"But what if someone met her there?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"You?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"No not me! I do have other friends beside you, you know! He'll keep her there a while, enough time for us."  
  
"So let me get this straight," I said as we jumped to the ground, "your friend actually agreed to lie to some stranger and pretend he's wild about her?"  
  
"That's right." He replied.  
  
"What happens afterward? Does he have to keep meeting her?"  
  
"Only if I give him the signal. If I don't come to the garden, he'll break up with her, but he's assuming you want to escape prison more than once."  
  
I smiled, "So, where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see." He answered teasingly.  
  
~*~  
  
We walked a ways, weaving our way to the heart of the village. Finally we stopped in front of a small, old-looking house. He knocked on the worn wood three times, then once more. The door swung open and we walked into the dim room. There were three candles lit in various places and ashes glowed in the fireplace, but other than that, there was no light.  
  
I wondered where Tunar had taken me to a place was full of books and papers, a mess everywhere. Suddenly a blade appeared from the darkness and stopped right at the bridge of my nose. I stood perfectly still, not understanding, but not testing.  
  
An elf younger than Tunar and myself stood to my side holding the sharp sword. He wore green and brown clothes, had sharp eyes and dark brown hair with fair skin. He swung his weapon straight up and put his hand behind it, then sharply looked at me.  
  
"You are Luinlosloth?" he asked not moving from his position.  
  
"I am," I replied relaxing a bit, but not letting down my guard.  
  
He swiftly moved the sword and slid it into its protector. He was the fastest and swiftest swordsman I had ever seen.  
  
"Luinlosloth, this is Celebhith (A/N: meaning silver mist); probably the best and youngest master of the sword." Tunar said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said under my breath.  
  
He only nodded.  
  
"I understand you wish to master the sword." He said.  
  
"I was considering it," I replied eyeing Tunar suspiciously.  
  
"Welcome," Celebhith told me, "you will make a fine sword-keeper."  
  
I nodded at him and he smiled, more a smirk than friendly smile, but nevertheless a better sign than before.  
  
~*~  
  
It was hard to swing the sword I was given for practice, though it was light, it seemed to resist my commands and movements. What made it all the more difficult was the fact I only had three hours a day with Celebhith and my sword. I was always fidgeting and anxious for my lessons, I was starting to fear my Mistress would notice, but she was busy with daydreams of her own.  
  
After three days of this, we arranged to come late at night so I had three more hours and I was always prompt, if not early. On the fourth day there was something waiting for me once I had returned. My father.  
  
He had started to suspect something and said he had fired my Mistress, I now had a stricter teacher. She was harsh and old and cranky and I hated her so. By the end of the fifth day I was furious enough to kill the woman, but knew I would have to do something else. My windows were sure to be locked, just in case, and if Tunar was seen even near our house he was too be chased away.  
  
They did not know of Celehith, though, and Tunar was sure they never did. The night of the sixth I was deep into a dream, a dream of open fields, deep dark forests and bright shining stars. I started to surface from the dream when I felt a soft hand brush across my cheek. My eyes shot open and I bolted up and out of my bed.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked in a furious whisper to hide my fears.  
  
My window was still locked and my door was still closed. At first I thought it to be my imagination, then I heard a rustle of cloth behind me. I whipped around, but there was nothing I could see in the darkness. My heart quickened; then I saw a long narrow object leaning in the corner.  
  
I ran to it and grabbed it, but it was so heavy it took me to the floor when it fell. I pulled my fingers out from underneath the metal, but I couldn't make out what it was so I felt it. It was long and flat and cold and skinny, made of metal. At the top there was a handle woven in a complex design, but then I knew, it was a sword!  
  
It was a heavy, beautiful, professionally designed and carved sword. I dragged it toward the window with all my strength and opened my heavy curtains wide looking at it in the pink-yellow morning. It shone proudly in the weak rays of light and I saw it was a silver-like color with a tint of blue woven in. Then the question of where did it come from finally struck me.  
  
I looked under my bed and checked every corner and crack, but there was nothing, my room was empty. Suddenly, I had the queerest craving to know who made such a beautiful craft and why they put it there. My mind wondered to Celebhith. I knew my door would be open, just in case anything happened, so I silently slipped out of my room and into the long dark hallway, not caring that I was still in night pants and a tank top.  
  
I closed my door behind me and ran with quiet footsteps down to the corner and turned. I ran through the dark halls and finally reached the end of the maze. I opened the large entrance and walked into the crisp night dragging the door behind me. I ran the path to Celebhith's house, knowing the way by heart by now.  
  
I knocked lightly three times, waited, then knocked once more. It was immediately opened and I slipped in like a dark shadow on a dark mission.  
  
"You escaped your new Mistress? Tunar said you would not, not even at these early hours." Celebhith said hidden in the shadows.  
  
"I came for another purpose and only stay as long as I dare." I replied.  
  
He dropped from his hiding place above me, landed on his feet and looked straight into my eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong? You ran here with great haste I can see from your breath, what is your reason for disturbing me from my thoughts among the shadows?" he asked looking concerned.  
  
"Someone was in my room, but I can see now it wasn't you. I haven't the faintest idea who else could have been able to slip in and out so quickly without me detecting their movements. He nearly frightened me to death, but that's not all, he left me a sword."  
  
"A sword?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, the heaviest thing I've ever lifted, the most beautiful carvings I have ever seen, and the strongest of metals I have ever felt. It is sharper than sharp and it was left in a great protector."  
  
"May I see this sword?"  
  
"I can hardly lift it an inch and that's using all my strength, how do you expect me to get it here?"  
  
"I don't. Allow me to come back with you, I will see it there. I am swifter and as silent as a shadow, no one will detect me and you won't get caught."  
  
I sighed, "Alright," I replied, "we'd better come quickly."  
  
He snatched a heavy black cape and threw it upon himself, it had no sleeves and a long hood covered his face so it hid in shadows. We ran into the early dawn and he immediately disappeared. I did not wonder where he was, but knew he was with me and near.  
  
I entered my house and saw his figure quickly take refuge inside, then closed the door and led his unseen presents through the winding halls and sharp corners. I reached my room and dashed inside, Celebhith appearing beside me. He saw the sword in the rays of the morn lying on my floor and walked to it.  
  
"This work is remarkable, I've never seen anything like it. Whoever made this was the best there is and whoever gave it to you cares deeply for you. These designs, they are pictures and words of the ancient tongue, I doubt there is anyone left alive who can tell you what they mean."  
  
He lifted it off the ground a foot with a great struggle, then heaved it on the bed. He panted loudly and wiped his brow, I for one was shocked he had gotten it that far.  
  
"I don't know what that's made of, but it's the heaviest sword I've ever managed to hold and I've held many a sword. I don't know how you will use it in such a small area, but I have a feeling this is a sign. Learn to wield it Luinlosloth, however you may go about doing it, and do it with great care, that is my only advice to you."  
  
Then he left with a gust of air back to his own home. I sat long and hard thinking over my choices and what I should do, then I made up my mind, and I would stick to it no matter what.  
  
~*~  
  
I made sure to leave the room just before my Mistress came to wake me harshly. I was slow because of the quill of arrows, bow, and heavy sword on my back, but I was determined to make it. I wandered down the path to Celebhith's house once again and knocked just like always.  
  
He opened and left the door as was expected and I walked in, my back bent downward in strain from the sword. I didn't dare to drop the sword's strap for fear I would never be able to lift it again, but went down on one knee.  
  
"Is Tunar here?" I asked to the darkness.  
  
"You know he always is at this time of day." Replied the corner where Celebhith leaned.  
  
"Hey, long time no see." Tunar said sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table before him.  
  
"Look, I'm going away. I don't know for how long or exactly where (somewhere toward the Trollshaws or Misty Mountains perhaps), but I know why. I feel I am being called and I want to answer. This sword has something to do with it. I want to find the person who made such a craft and yet I want to use it and become stronger, to teach myself. I know I can trust you two not to tell Elrond or Arwen, the only thing I want to reveal is that I'm not dead, I'm coming back, and I *don't* want anyone coming after me. This is my chance to really discover my sword, and maybe even my past."  
  
"Celebhith said you might decide to leave, though I'm sorry he was right." Tunar said then sighed, "I won't stop you or say a word, but promise you'll come back so at least Elrond will get some shred of good news."  
  
"Yes, I will come back, it is only a matter of time."  
  
"You're going to be a hell of a swordsman when you come back, no doubt a lot stronger too. I know you'll push yourself past your limits, just don't hurt yourself too bad got it?" Celebhith said walking forward.  
  
He took off the heavy black cloak he still wore and draped it over my own shoulders.  
  
"It will protect you from fire, shield you from the rain, and when the time comes help you hide in the shadows as I." He said.  
  
I smiled gratefully and stood.  
  
"Thank you," I said, "for everything, the both of you."  
  
Tunar stood and said goodbye, then I turned and left them behind me, never to forget them.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it, it certainly took us long enough to put up, this is getting seriously hard!! We hope the next chapter will come sooner, but we can make no promises, our lives are *so* busy right now! 


End file.
